Chiropractic tables have been known and used for many years and have included various forms of movable tables and table cushion sections, but none of them has had, insofar as we are aware, the versatility of our new table which enables the doctor or his assistant to raise or lower the individual cushion sections separately or simultaneously from either side of the table while treating the patient on the table, by means of manually operable switch control means arranged at each side of the table for selectively operating the electric power means and the power transmitting means for raising and lowering the individual table cushion sections from either side of the table and foot pedal operated switch control means for controlling the operation of the electric power means and the power transmitting means from either side of the table to enable all of the individual table cushion sections to be raised or lowered from either side of the table. Such earlier forms of chiropractic tables are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,702,733; 2,819,132; 2,926,660; 3,092,102 and 3,747,916 which illustrate various forms of manually or individually operated devices for raising and lowering one or more table cushion sections of a chiropractic table.